The present invention relates to an image processing system, a projector, a program, an information storage medium, and an image processing method which can correct image information in consideration of the influence of ambient light and projection plane.
When an image is subjected to the effect of ambient light (illuminating light or sunlight, or the like) or projection plane, the color and/or brightness thereof may be varied. Thus, the image appearance may be different from the intention of a person who has produced it.
In order to regulate such an image appearance, a projector or the like has been designed to display an image by displaying each of single-colored (e.g., black-, red-, blue- and white-colored) calibration images for a predetermined gray scale (e.g., 16-level gray scale), measuring each of the displayed calibration images, correcting a lookup table or the like based on the measured data and using the corrected lookup table to correct the image information (e.g., R-, G- and B-signals) used to display the image.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-37091 discloses a system which measures the color of an illuminating light and R-, G- and B-colors while stepwise changing the light-emitting level, as shown in FIG. 3 thereof.
Thus, the conventional art required much time to perform the calibration since a number of calibration images had to be displayed and measured.
As a result, much time was required to initiate the calibration, for example. when a presenter is to make a presentation before the customer to which he went. The time to be primarily applied to the presentation may be reduced.
Particularly, the projector or the like must correct an image projected onto a projection plane such as a screen or the like in consideration of not only the ambient light, but also the influence of the projection plane.